


Do You Even Skate, Bro?

by sourwolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfie/pseuds/sourwolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to woo a skater girl: </p>
<p>1) wear the clothes<br/>2) get the gear<br/>3) have awesome skills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Skate, Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post 
> 
> http://gaywolf.tumblr.com/post/48246264222/someone-should-write-skateboarders-scott-stiles

Scott ollied over the four steps leading down into the skate park. Stiles, determined to show him up, did a boardslide down the handrail. 

“Ass,” Scott muttered, playfully flipping the bill Stiles’s cap so it flipped forward over his head. 

Stiles just growled in response and resituated the hat backwards so his grown-out hair stuck up from the front. 

They both jumped back on their boards and swerved around each other, going deeper into the park. When they passed the bowl they waved at other kids doing tricks along its sides; over the years of skating they had gotten to know the guys who used the park regularly. Often times, they would all stay late at the park, drinking and smoking in the cover of night. Today though, the two friends continued on until they reached the vert ramp near the back exit of the park. 

Stiles bit at his lip nervously. “You sure you want to do this?” 

“Yeah,” Scott answered with a sharp nod of his head. “Allison’s a great skater. If I want to impress her I need to have even better tricks.” 

Allison was new at the park. She had just moved to the area a few weeks ago and fit perfectly with the large population of skater kids who skulked on the ramps at the edge of town. Scott was immediately attracted to her beautifully fit legs – toned from lots of skating and accentuated by denim shorts – and her nice figured that could only be seen on the rare occasions she stripped off her army jacket and layered hoodies to reveal body hugging tank tops that perfectly fit her curves. Her brunette hair hung to her waist and she usually wore a dark grey snapback with a silver bullet embroidered into its front. The inside of the bill featured two red eyes peering out from the black background. She often adorned her neck with large dark red headphones and on her feet wore matching high-tops. Her board had a black deck and the underside had the same red eyes as her cap, but was framed by a main of black hair and accompanied by a ferocious set of teeth. The animal looked somewhat like a growling wolf, but more terrifying and dark. 

She seemed a little intense for Stiles’s taste, but his friend was instantly smitten. He had tried to flirty by doing a Caballerial he’d been working on for months, but she was not impressed, turning around and doing a few kick heel flips before building up to a 360. Scott was left slack jaw as she rode off laughing. 

Since then, Allison had taught Scott and Stiles the 360 and a few tricks she had come up with herself. Still though, she only saw them as friends and amateur skaters. Stiles was insulted by the judgment on their skating; Scott was heartbroken and more determined than ever to win her heart. 

Upon seeing her working on the vertical ramp a few weeks ago, he had decided to master the skill to win her attention. Stiles, as the loyal best friend, was of course there for help and support. 

After Scott had fallen approximately thirty million times and had bloody scratches on his arms and legs (Stiles had insisted he wear a helmet though, no matter how lame it was) Stiles finally dragged him away from the wall and onto one of the benches to rest. 

“Dude, she’s a cool girl. She’ll appreciate that you tried really hard even if you can’t get it. Skating isn’t everything after all,” he comforted, patting the other teen’s back. 

“I know but I was really hoping to impress her,” he whined. 

“Well we can work again tomorrow then. You’ll get it soon enough.” 

Scott agreed and the two headed for home to wash and patch their new wounds. Scott’s mother worked as a nurse, making their lives considerably easier because they had both been given extensive first aid training and had her to help when it was too serious for them to handle themselves. 

Once they were effectively fixed up Stiles left for his own house.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon I hope


End file.
